Samurai Boomer: Peace of Night
by Agent S7
Summary: Samurai Jack and RRB CrossoverThe saga of the villianturnedhero 8 year old Samurai continues, as a new threat reveals itself...Note: Title Change
1. Episode 1: Kidnapping

Samurai Boomer II

Spirit of the Sword

By Secret7

3 Years after the events of "Samurai Boomer"...

The royal gardens were quiet. There was peace. Two warriors stood at opposite ends of the garden. They bowed, and each slowly pulled out a sword.

The sweet scent of flowers was in the air.

The wind blew through the air, blowing through the hair of the eight year old boy known as Boomer. He stood firm, staring at his opponent. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the swords clashed. The two silent warriors battled, swords smashing against each other as their sensei quietly watched. Their master's name was Jack. He was a 28 year old man who was flung into the future 3000 years ago by a demonic menace called Aku. Aku ruled the future world, and his control was absolute. He was, however, defeated by his own plan: Bring the dead villain by the name of Boomer into his reality, and take control of him. It worked, ironically. In a way, that is. Aku was not able to take control of Boomer himself, for he had too much of a conscience. Boomer teamed up with Jack in a series of campaigns against Aku's world. But Aku was able to take some of Boomer's DNA and create a clone which he then possessed. There was a final fight in which Boomer almost died, but he survived to free the clone and kill Aku. Boomer told the clone to do whatever it wanted with its new life, now free of Aku's corruption.

Now, 3 years later. the clone, who had named himself Brad, was under Jack's apprenticeship, and the two twins were sparring.

There was another clash of swords, and Brad almost got a stab at Boomer, who barely dodged. Boomer hovered into the air, and the battle continued as he struck, zooming forward only to be blocked once again by his opponent and best friend. Brad attempted a slice, but it was quickly blocked by a careful Boomer. The swords clashed, sparks flying. Jack could sense great power within the two souls. The katanas slammed together as Boomer made a surprise attack. The swords were in a dreadlock. Boomer abruptly ducked, and made a surprise sweep at Brad's legs, stopping before collision. He had won the battle. Boomer and his adopted brother bowed, and then immediately began to talk about video games.

"So, Brad-dude! Did you play _Resident Evil 501_ yet? This time there's a cheat to have the zombies attack you with spoons!" Boomer laughed.

"Seriously? I just played _Final Battle 9_, it was flippin' awesome! There's a battle—and it's final!" Brad said, laughing.

Jack sighed. _I'll never understand the mind of an eight-year old,_ he thought to himself.

"Have you gotten _Aku Kombat_ yet? I beat Aku! Brad...are you OK?"

Brad looked down. "Don't remind me of _him_," he said angrily.

"Sorry, man..." Boomer apologized. He had forgotten how much the time when his clone was possessed had bothered him. Even the mere mention of Aku, if you weren't one of Brad's friends, got you a quick and painful uppercut.

"Let's forget about that for now. It was a good battle, and I can't wait to seeing you tomorrow!" Boomer said.

"Tomorrow? Tomorrow we have a mission from Jack, remember?" Brad asked.

"Oh....Oh yeah. OK, then I definitely'll be seein' you tomorrow!" Boomer called, as he took off to the royal castle.

"Bye!" Brad shouted as he took off to the orphanage, his respective home.

_The two are like brothers, _Jack thought. _Maybe that's why they're friends. He misses his brothers..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boomer stretched on his bed. He had just eaten dinner with Jack and gotten a long lecture on homework and honor. He liked honor, but not so much with the homework.

He yawned, and pulled out his HoloBoy Game System. It flashed, and Boomer wrapped himself up in _Resident Evil 501_, killing the zombies that attacked him with silverware, and eventually falling asleep...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was in a dark, damp cell. He didn't know where, or even when. But he knew he was being watched. By...himself? He didn't understand. He had just been playing his HoloBoy...Or had he? Hadn't he been back at the orphanage? He looked around, and saw a figure in front of him holding a sword. It was a man...he didn't look human though. There was something about him...that made him look like a monster..._

_He was grabbed by the man, and carried somewhere. Everything was blurry...like he had been drugged or something. He was finally taken to his destination: A large, black throne room. There sat a shadowy figure, glaring at the man who was carrying him. The figure spoke:_

_"Hand me the clone," the figure snarled. "I'm thirsty..."_

_The man picked up the squirming boy and dropped him into the figure's lap. The figure smiled, and Boomer and Brad both felt a sharp pain in their necks. Brad's scream echoed into the night..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boomer woke up and flew at full speed, his destination: the orphanage. Boomer burst out of his room, soaring forward. He flew through the air at a speed he didn't think was possible, and saw it: The orphanage was in flames. Boomer almost began to cry, until he spotted a note. He carefully picked it up, and read it:

_If you ever want to see the clone alive again, surrender._

_The Sons of Aku_

Boomer dropped the note. His eyes narrowed. He would find the bastards who kidnapped his brother—and see to it that they would pay. He took off to tell Jack of his apprentice's danger...

To be continued.


	2. Episode 2: Deadly Vision

(I've retitled the story after thinking about it. Hope you like this chapter, Ciaio!—Secret7)

Samurai Boomer II:

Peace of Night

Chapter 2

Boomer swung his sword vigorously through the air, slicing an insect-like alien in half, and it exploded with green blood.

Boomer stood his ground next to Jack. They were being surrounded by these insect aliens in the Royal Garden, so they were forced to defend themselves.

"Jack. Do you think these are the guys who kidnapped Brad?" Boomer said, not letting down his guard.

"They don't look like it. If your vision was correct--" Jack sliced one of the insectoids' heads off—"Then they'll look more like a human being."

"Gotcha," Boomer replied.

Boomer slashed at one of the insects, and it splattered to bits. Jack was performing rapid, precise attacks with his katana, not once missing. The green fluids flew through the air, until, at last, the last alien had been killed.

Boomer smelled his armpit, coated in insect fluid.

"That's just disgusting," Boomer stated frankly.

"I would have to agree. As your stepfather, I order you to take a bath."

"WHAT?!?" Boomer screamed, as if he had just been ordered to eat the Eiffel Tower.

"What's wrong with a bath?"

"I've never bathed in my life, and I plan to keep it that way!" Boomer shouted, folding his arms.

Jack just stared, then finally spoke up: "Your hygiene needs are vey important. I am very sorry, but I must order you to take a bath."

"Why? I just stink..."

"Then take a bath!"

Boomer sighed, and took off towards the restroom.

"Kids these days," Jack muttered, walking off to the meditation section of the garden.

...

Jack felt at peace. He meditated, feeling the power within. He was also in a state of thought. About three days ago, Brad had been kidnapped, but to where? They hadn't seen hide nor hair of the self-entitled "Sons of Aku" terrorist group, and Boomer kept talking about that vision...about the strange one where he seemed to die and have the blood sucked right out of him. He sighed, and continued to concentrate, unaware that there was an emergency about to happen...

...

Boomer lay down in the tub, thinking. The water was cold, and that always did help him think. At first, he wandered on trivial things such as what would be for dinner, and how to beat the zombies with _forks_ in Resident Evil 500. But then his thoughts seemed to go deeper as well as Jacks. He remembered the two times he died, seeing his brothers again...The many battles Jack and him had endured. It was as if they were almost drifting away. Like for an example, Boomer was beginning to disrespect the rules. Well, he _always_ disrespected the rules, but _NOT_ ones lay down by Jack. Jack said that it was part of the natural process of growing up, but Boomer wasn't so sure.

_What if I'm just a bad son?_ he asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt himself being pulled into a dark sleep...

...

_He was in the same dark dungeon as before, watching from his own eyes...or were they his eyes? They looked the same. He was crying as he watched himself, and there were two large, bleeding holes in his neck area. Boomer knew this place...like he had been there before..._

_The boy that was was both Brad and Boomer heard the footsteps of a creature walking towards his cell. The figure was still in shadows, as before, but the boy could tell he was smiling. Boomer came to the realization that the boy he was staring at was Brad. It was an awful realization, but he had no time for it right now._

_The silhouette opened the cage once again, but this time Brad was too weak to fight it. The figure bared it's fangs, and it dug into Brad's neck, as the twins both screamed in unison once again._

"BOOMER!_" a voice shouted. "_Wake up! Please, please wake up!_"_

_Boomer felt too drowsy to wake up. It was like the life had just been sucked out of him._

"Please wake up..._" the voice said, and Boomer recognized it: Jack! But Boomer had to watch over his brother, didn't he? It was hard...so hard...he felt cold, like he was dying all over again..._

...

Boomer coughed out water. He was lying down on a white table covered in water, with a towel over him. From the looks of it, he was in a hospital. He looked up, and saw Jack standing over him, worried.

"Boomer...say something..." Jack said quietly.

"I--" (he coughed out more water) "I think I'll be OK..."

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I was taking a bath...and I fainted. I guess I began to drown..." Suddenly he got a twisted look in his eyes. "See? That's why I don't take baths!"

Jack laughed, and it felt like the first time in a while. Then he got serious again.

"Boomer..._why_ did you faint?"

Boomer shook his head. "I don't know. But the important thing is...I think..." He paused.

"What is it?" asked Jack.

"I'm almost positive of this," Boomer replied. "_Almost_."

"Well, what is it?" Jack asked, getting the tiniest bit impatient.

"...I think I know where Brad is," Boomer said...

to be continued.


	3. Episode 3: Nighttime Battle

Samurai Boomer: Peace of Night

Episode 3

Secret7

Boomer and Jack were getting near the base, Brad could tell. It was like he was able to see them. But he didn't want to... Why did all the horrible things happen to him?

_I hope they can free me...god help me..._ he thought to himself. He was dying and he knew it. But he wouldn't become a monster, he told himself. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't...would he?

"Remember this place _now_, Jack?" Boomer asked, smirking.

They were walking through a dense forest in the middle of the night, drawing near a large tower-like structure.

"Yes. This is where we were kidnapped three years ago. I'm guessing Brad's in a familiar area of it?"

"Yeah. I remember flying past the dungeony place when we were blowing the joint."

"What?"

Boomer sighed. "When we were LEAVING," he said.

"Look, I just do not entirely understand your dialect," Jack said.

"I understand." He paused. "Wait...no I don't. What's a 'dialect'?"

There was the rustling of leaves. Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Enemies," he whispered. "Get prepared to attack."

"Hold on to your seats and prepare to board the plane to Kickass Land!" Boomer said, whipping out his katana. Noticing the puzzled look on Jack's face, he quickly dropped the subject and began to fight. The figures burst out of the bushes. They were strange...the oddest part about them was that they were human.

Boomer had never seen that many human minions in his life, mainly because humans were much more intelligent and slightly weaker in combat compared to their machine counterparts. It was strange also, because of their eyes...their strange, shadowy eyes. He found himself getting lost in them...it was like they were familiar somehow. He'd seen these 'people' in his visions...

Boomer felt a piercing pain in his neck, and quickly leapt back, slicing at the minion and incapacitating him. Boomer's neck was bleeding.

"Oww...damnit!"

"Boomer, watch your langua--"

Jack was grabbed by the throat, and one of the demonic men attempted to bite down on him. Boomer, seeing this just in time, quickly flew by, grabbing Jack away from the nightmarish creature.

Needless to say, Boomer was pissed off. He clutched his sword and dove forward, stabbing one of the minions in the heart. It fell over, and it was dead. Boomer shook his head.

"The harder they are, the bigger they fall! Wait, no...that's not it...it's--" Boomer's reflexes kicked in, and he dodged the figure he thought he had just killed a second ago.

"Whoa...wait a second here...you're dead!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Of course I am. I've been dead for the last 400 years," he said.

In a blinding rage, Boomer sliced at his opponent, who retaliated with a sword of his own. There was a clash of metal, and the monster's sword snapped in two. Boomer thought quickly—the head was in control of the body, so—

There was a bloody_ thwack_, and the demon's head hit the ground. Boomer wasn't smiling, however. He had never had to take a human life before. But as he looked at it, he realized that the body wasn't human at all. Its body rapidly was turning from a skeleton to dust, there was an explosion of light, and it was gone. Boomer was taken aback. He then got a determined look in his eyes. These things, whatever they were, **weren't** human. He pulled back his sword, now knowing the enemies' weakness, and continued to fight.

Brad was huddled in a corner of the cell, shaking. He was hearing footsteps. It was _him._ The one...

"Hello, boy," said the person. The one Brad stared at looked like a child of about 12 year's age. But Brad knew the truth about the "boy". The monster pulled out a small key, and opened the door.

"Please...no..." Brad pleaded.

"Have you ever wanted to live for eternity?" asked the boy.

Brad shook his head.

"No? I did. And now I do. But all I know, and soon all you will know--" he said, grabbing Brad.

"Is the Peace of Night," the boy said, digging his fangs into Brad. There was a bloodcurdling scream which echoed into the darkness.

Brad awoke in some kind of hospital room. He couldn't see right...everything was strange. It was like his vision was blurred...

He could smell his clone coming toward him...

Wait...how can you smell someone?

His stomach ached abruptly, and he closed his eyes. Boomer walked into the room.

"I hate hospitals," Boomer said. "I'm sorry you got kidnapped an' stuff. At least we were able to save you...Aw, man. I feel so bad. I should of looked after you more. Are...you OK?" Boomer asked.

"Yes..." Brad murmured. He stared at Boomer's neck. "I'm just a little..._thirsty..."_

To be continued...


	4. Episode 4: Supsicions

Samurai Boomer: Peace of Night

Episode 4

Secret7

"What?"

Brad closed his eyes. "I said: 'I'm thirsty'! So get me some fruit punch or something! Please!"

"Er...OK, bro! I'll be back in a second! I guess..." The last phrase he muttered under his breath. He had noticed that Brad had been staring at his neck. Also, he had had the blood drained out of him. Maybe Brad was delirious and trying to give him a hickey. Boomer thought to himself.

Nope, that was just disgusting. His brother always was a ladies' man too.

Brad shouted, freaking out Boomer.

"JUST GET ME SOME PINK LEMONADE OR SOMETHING!" Brad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"...Sorry..." Boomer said quietly. There was something wrong with his brother, and, once he got the pink lemonade, he was going to find out!

He hovered out of the room and came to a Pipsy Cola machine. He suddenly heard a loud crashing noise coming from his brother's room. He immediately burst into the room to see what was wrong.

Brad was shaking violently and looked like he was in terrible pain.

"What's wrong?!?" Boomer yelled frantically.

"drink...need...someone...drink...help..." Brad murmured, sounding desperate.

Boomer looked closely at Brad and saw that he was merely having some kind of nightmare. It was the afternoon, but his sleeping schedule was probably off.

Then, the thought entered his head:

_Vampire?_

He immediately closed that thought out. How could his brother be a vampire? Maybe...maybe he had to conduct some tests...

That was it! Tests! With all the information he'd gathered from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", he could discover for sure if his brother was human or not!

He went home, knowing his brother would come home, vampire or not, at about sunset, 6:00 sharp. Of course it was his new sleeping schedule. Right...?

Boomer snuck down the stairs toward the kitchen. Jack preferred to cook himself, in a belief that forcing others to cook for him and Boomer was conceited. Tonight they were inducting Brad into the royal family for protection, and Jack was preparing an elegant meal consisting of sushi, fried rice, chili (on Boomer's insistence) and other delicacies.

Boomer's idea was indeed confirmed: Jack was currently not in the kitchen, probably in the John. He hovered quietly to the mixture of rice on the stove. Boomer pulled out some garlic he had bought at the market earlier and immediately sliced it to miniscule bits with super speed. The garlic spread over the food, and Boomer couldn't help but smile: He had gotten away with it.

Dinner was polite that night, like always. They ate quietly in the elegant yet roomy kitchen that had been built when Jack became the new emperor.

Speaking of which, Jack spoke up.

"Boomer, I want to concede from being an emperor," he said quietly. Jack hadn't tasted the food yet, it was just pre-dinner talk before, this time on Brad's insistence, they said grace.

"What? Concede? How could you?!?" Boomer asked in horror. "What does 'concede' mean?"

"It means I'm stopping. I cannot allow myself to become a cruel ruler."

Brad spoke up, though he was fairly quiet. "Jack, you're a fine ruler. You've never done anything to abuse your power whatsoever..."

"Yes, but why take that chance? A republic would be better for _everyone_, because people could voice their own opinions. I can listen, but only to a select number of people. With a republic, the people of earth will decide how to govern," he finished. Getting off the subject, he began grace.

"Lord, thank you for this meal,

"And for two kind young children,

"And..."

Boomer noticed that Brad wasn't joining in grace. It was odd, because he was the most religious of the three anyway. _Maybe he just doesn't..._feel_ like it right now._ But the strange thing was, Brad never _didn't _feel like praying. It was so strange...

"And last, for freeing the country from the grasp of Aku," Jack continued.

"Thank you Lord,

"Amen"

"Now let's dig in!" Boomer shouted, and began to shove spoonful after spoonful of rice into his mouth. Jack pulled up his spoon, scooped some rice up, and—

"Paftttttt!" Jack spat out the food. "There must be something wrong with this food...It tastes like...far too strong garlic!"

Before Brad was warned, however, he took a bite. His eyes widened.

"I think I'm gonna puke..." he said, looking genuinely pale. He soared out of the room, looking for a restroom.

_Well,_ Boomer thought to himself proudly. _I guess he's just sick. I mean, come on! He's going to the bathroom, that's all! Wait a sec...that's not where the bathroom is!_

"Er...May I please be excused?" Boomer asked Jack. Jack nodded.

"Yes, of course. However, I'm ashamed."

"What?"

"This is an obvious prank, and a cruel one at that. You have ruined our dinner and dishonored yourself. I have no choice but to ground you."

"Say wha?"

"I have no choice. Go to your room immediately."

Boomer grumbled, and started to float up to his room. As suspicious as he was, he would never disobey Jack and leave his room. Well, OK, maybe he would, for the sake of investigation, but not after Jack being so angry at him. He sighed and bowed his head, admitting it to himself. Admitting that ever since he had come to this world, this world that had been plagued by Aku, life had sucked. He walked over to his bed, thinking to himself, and lay down. He fell asleep, and dreamed of a world without the followers of Aku, and suspicions of vampires, and dreamed. Dreamed most of all about seeing his brothers again. His real, biological brothers again. But he didn't know that someone was watching. Watching him, watching his very dreams. That this someone had been watching him ever since he had arrived in this new world. And that the watcher smiled. He had found the weakness...


End file.
